tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ainsley Torres
This character belongs to Brooklyn, and can be found here. Ainsley Naira Torres is a human, who is originally from Albuquerque, New Mexico, and currently resides in Forks, Washington. She is the daughter of Alexander Torres and Lydia Matthews. Ainsley is an only child, and was born out of wedlock, her parents being in their early twenties when having her. They couple married soon after she was born, travelling to Las Vegas to elope, rather than spending copious amounts of money on a wedding they couldn’t afford. Ainsley grew up without her mother, as she died when she was barely three years old of cancer. She and her father grew closer because of this, but she lost him too, soon after she turned 18. Biography Alexander Torres, Ainsleys father, had a love before his late wife. Naira Barnes. He met her when he was eight years old, her being his neighbor, and the two of them grew close almost instantly. They would spend every moment together and the two were best friends – it was thought by most that they’d marry in the future, and that the two were soul mates. Naira would usually laugh those comments off, saying Alexander was a brother to her – where as Alexander would take the comments to heart, his love for her much stronger than hers was for him. He had it planted in his mind that he were to propose to her the moment they graduated high school, not wanting to be engaged and have her feel ‘tied down’ while still in school. At sixteen, his infatuation with Naira grew even stronger. He refused to date anybody else, and was convinced she was the only one for him, and he didn’t want to risk losing her, or missing an opportunity to date her, by going after other girls. Despite this, however, Naira still dated other people, as she wasn’t in love with Alexander. A few months after Nairas sixteenth birthday, she began to grow cold and moody. This worried Alexander, and he thought there was something wrong –he instantly jumped to the conclusion that her current boyfriend was hurting her, but he soon discovered that they had broken up, and Naira wouldn’t talk to him anymore. She began to miss a lot of school, and was said to be kept at home with a private nurse. One day, Alex went next door to visit her, and she seemed perfectly fine. This angered him, and it caused them to get into a fight – and she shifted into a large wolf, right before his eyes. Not long after the blow out and her shift, she and her family moved out of state, without a goodbye. Alexander grew obsessed with what he had seen, and began researching lycanthropy and other supernatural phenomena’s. This obsession stuck with him throughout his life, and he started to write novels on the supernatural. He even chose to major in creative writing in college, which is where he met Lydia Matthews. Lydia Matthews was a fellow student in his (mandatory) college algebra class. Lydia, who was not being particularly talented in the subject, asked Alexander, who was top of the class, for help. The two of them quickly fell in love, and Lydia seemed to be interested in his creative writing studies. She had always been a fan of fiction novels, especially those including the impossible, so he always went to her to criticize her work, and help him better in it. Alexander soon discovered that Lydia was also well educated on his favorite subject of lycanthropy. She’d often help him get his facts exactly right. With more research, he discovered that his past love (whom he hadn’t brought up to Lydia) didn’t fully match the criteria of ‘werewolf’, or ‘children of the moon’, yet rather ‘shape-shifter’. With further research, he found legends that connected shifters and ‘the cold ones’, vampires, to Washington. He told Lydia that once they were to marry, they would love out to Washington, his reason being that they had a wonderful college there that he would eventually want to take classes at. Lydias pregnancy came as a surprise to the both of them. They were only in their sophomore year of college, and because of this, they both decided to drop out and focus more on her, so that the pregnancy would be a healthy one with minimal stress. Despite the precautions they took, Ainsley was born earlier due to complications, and there was an induced labor. Ainsley was born on November 30th. At two months old, Ainsley was left with Lydias parents for a weekend, while Lydia and Alexander went on a ‘mini vacation’ – when they came back, they were married. At one year, they moved out of New Mexico entirely, and to Forks, Washington. Within a couple of months of arrival, Lydia was feeling ill. She collapsed one morning, and Alexander instantly rushed her to the hospital. The doctors ran multiple tests, and she was diagnosed with brain cancer. Alexander was told she wouldn’t live through another two years, and she had to be in constant care. At first, Alexander refused to leave her side, but after a year, he began to leave her on her own more, leaving two year old Ainsley alone with her. During the long hours of the day that Alexander went on his own, he was going off into the woods and meadows to write, and try and find a shifter, or cold one. Although he never experienced one other than Naira when he was younger, he still continued to write. He left one day when Ainsley was three for his daily writing session, and when he came back, she was laying next to her mother, saying that she’d been sleeping for a long time. Running to her side instantly, Alexander realized that Lydia had passed away. After that, Alexander never left Ainsley alone. The two of them grew close, and he didn’t even want her out of his sight for school. Because of this, she was homeschooled until she was sixteen. She finally convinced her father to let her go to school for her junior year of high school, in which she attended Forks High. This is when she discovered the Cullens. When she got home from school on her first day, she told her father about them, telling him how beautiful they were and had skin like stone. Almost instantly, he grew excited and told Ainsley to try and talk to them as much as she could. This failed, obviously, as they tend to keep to themselves. While going through her father’s stuff one day, she found multiple journals and notebooks filled with his work. She found out about vampires and shifters because of this, yet kept it to herself, not letting her father know she was aware. This is also how she found out the origin of her middle name, and discovered that her mother never knew about her, or how severe his obsession really was. Alexander passed away due to an ‘animal attack’ when he went on one of his trips in the woods, writing. Ainsley was clearly devastated over the incident, but being 18, she was able to care for herself. She now attends college in the area, and is double in English and Biochemistry, both of her parents majors. She also minors in women’s studies. Personality Ainsley is a strong willed, outspoken girl. She refuses to keep what she’s thinking to herself, and if one were to say something she doesn’t like, she’d instantly call them out on it. She’s very creative, and has a strange outlook on things. She also has a dark sense of humor, which she got from her father. Ainsley doesn’t take long to trust people, and isn’t afraid to open up to people she feels a connection with. She’s also a natural-born leader, and surprisingly has exceptional social skills, despite being homeschooled for the majority of her life. She’s also very skilled when it comes to reading people, which she says is due to her being a writer. Physical Appearance Ainsley is 5'3", and has medium length, golden blonde hair. Her eyes are a blur-green color. Powers and Abilities As a human, she possesses no special powers. She does, however, have an unusually advanced intuition. Category:Females Category:Twilight Characters Category:Humans